In Ewigkeit Angst
Allison, Henry und Carter wollen noch immer herauszufinden, warum Eva Thorne so dringend versucht, den Militärbunker und seine Einblicke in Eurekas Vergangenheit zu vernichten. Als Zoes Leben plötzlich in große Gefahr gerät, müssen sie sich beeilen, hinter Thornes Geheimnis zu kommen. Handlung Zoe und Lucas sind im Café Diem, aber Carter bekommt mit, wie sie auf Lucas Schoß sitzt und weist sie darauf hin, dass er auch anwesend ist. Zoe arbeitet weiter und erfährt von Jo, dass Zane und sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen haben, seit sie ihm gesagt hat, wie wichtig ihr die Beziehung ist. Als Zane zu ihr kommt und sie fragt, ob sie eine Kleinigkeit gemeinsam essen wollen, lehnt sie ab und sagt ihm, dass sie ihm bereits erklärt hat, was sie will, und dass er damit nicht umgehen konnte. Während Jo das Café verlässt, unterhalten sich Allison, Carter und Henry über Thorne und den Militärbunker. Thorne hat mittlerweile einen privaten Unternehmer gefunden, der den Militärbunker versiegeln soll, und will die Leichen abtransportieren lassen. Da Thorne jegliche Hinweise auf die Bewohner Eurekas jener Zeit vernichtet hat, unter anderem auch die Fotowand im Café Diem, wird es schwierig, die Leichen zu identifizieren. Carter fällt ein, dass Fargo bei den Bürgermeisterschaftswahlen Fotos vor der Fotowand gemacht hat und will Fargo um die Bilder bitten. Allison soll unterdessen zusehen, dass sie an die Leichen kommt, damit Henry eine Autopsie an ihnen durchführen kann. Jo sollte mit Dr. Hendricks, den Thorne damit beauftragt hat, den Bunker zu versiegeln, reden, aber sie trifft ihn nicht an seinem Wohnbunker an. Zane ist ihr gefolgt, weil er mit ihr reden wollte, aber Jo lässt ihn abblitzen. Als sie jedoch etwas hinter Dr. Hendricks Wohnbunker findet, bittet sie Zane um Hilfe. Er sagt ihr, dass es ein Container ist, den man aus einiger Entfernung öffnen und der sonstwas enthalten kann. Sie finden noch etliche leere Paletten auf denen die Container gelagert wurden und gehen davon aus, dass Dr. Hendricks tausende dieser Container in Benutzung hat. Carter lässt sich die Bilder von Fargo zeigen und bittet ihn, die Fotos an der Wand im Hintergrund zu vergrößern. Allison ändert unterdessen die Lieferadresse der Leichen, damit sie zu Henry in die Werkstatt gebracht werden. Lucas regt sich darüber auf, dass er das Gefühl hat, Carter würde ihn immer überwachen. Als sie Carters Wohnung betreten, meldet S.A.R.A.H. einen Eindringling. Aber sie richtet sich nicht gegen Lucas, sondern bildet ein Energiefeld um Zoe, die zusammenbricht. Erst als Carter S.A.R.A.H. ausschaltet, kommt er an Zoe ran, da S.A.R.A.H. der festen Überzeugung ist, dass es nicht Zoe ist. Carter will, dass Zoe sich untersuchen lässt, aber sie sagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie einfach nur erschöpft sei. Lexi und sie gehen ins Café Diem, damit Fargo in Ruhe einen Systemcheck bei S.A.R.A.H. machen kann. Henry will mit der Autopsie der Leichen beginnen, als Allison plötzlich schwindelig wird. Sie versichert ihm, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie nur erschöpft ist. Zane hat unterdessen den Container untersucht und rausgefunden, dass er irgendeine Form von Zement enthält, aber so gut wie leer ist. Carter schafft es, den Container zu öffnen, lässt ihn dabei jedoch fallen und es bildet sich ein Block um Zanes und Jos Fuß, der sie aneinander fesselt. Carter macht sich auf den Weg, um Dr. Hendricks zu finden. Er spricht mit ihm und versucht rauszufinden, was Thorne plant, aber er erfährt nur, dass sie am nächsten Abend fertig sein dürften. Als Carter ihn fragt, wie man jemanden wieder aus dem Zementblock befreien kann, erwidert Dr. Hendricks, dass sein "Instantanium" unzerstörbar ist. Zoe und Lexi sitzen im Café Diem und Zoe ist extrem müde und blass. Fargo kommt zu ihnen und sagt ihnen, dass mit S.A.R.A.H. alles wieder in Ordnung ist und es nur passiert ist, weil Zoes DNA nicht der eingespeicherten entsprach. Er bittet sie, Carter zu sagen, dass er die Bilder für ihn hat, als Thorne zu ihnen kommt und sich erkundigt, um welche Bilder es sich handelt. Carter kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Fargo daran zu hindern, Thorne die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Thorne geht weiter und Carter folgt ihr, um ihr zu sagen, dass er mit General Mansfield gesprochen hat, der nichts von einer geheimen Militäraktion und dem Militärbunker wusste und jetzt darauf wartet, die Informationen von ihr zu bekommen. Sie sagt ihm, dass die Wahrheit ab und zu alleine gelassen werden sollte, was er unmöglich gemacht hat, und steigt in ihr Auto. Carter fährt zu Henry, der herausgefunden hat, dass die Männer in dem Labor an einem rapiden Alterungsprozess gestorben sind. Sie sind mit einem Stoff in Berührung gekommen, der sie innerhalb eines Monats von vierzig - zu neunzigjährigen werden ließ. Thorne und Dr. Hendricks sind im Bunker und Dr. Hendricks versichert ihr, dass nichts mehr rein oder raus kommt, sobald der Bunker versiegelt ist, aber da sie die Aktion einen Tag vorverlegt hat, konnte er es nicht richtig kalibrieren, sodass man an einigen Stellen in Eureka Erdbeben spüren wird. Thorne geht, trotz Dr. Hendricks Warnung, dass alles, was sich in dem Bunker befindet, wenn er ihn versiegelt, auch dort bleibt, zurück in den Bunker, um noch einige Dinge zu erledigen. Als S.A.R.A.H. Lexi erzählt, dass sie sicher ist, dass Zoes DNA sich verändert hat, kommt Zoe die Treppe herunter und kann nichts mehr sehen. Bei "Global Dynamics" untersucht Henry Zoe, die seiner Meinung nach Grauen Star hat. Er sagt Carter, dass S.A.R.A.H. recht damit hatte, dass sich Zoes DNA verändert hat, da alle ihre Zellen sehr stark altern. Carter erinnert sich daran, dass Zoe im Bunker in einer violetten Flüssigkeit ausgerutscht ist und Henry bittet ihn, eine Probe davon zu besorgen, während er daran arbeitet, die Zelldegeneration aufzuhalten. Als Carter gehen will, halten Allison und Fargo ihn auf, weil sie Thorne auf einem der Bilder aus dem Café Diem entdeckt haben. Im Bunker trifft Carter auf Thorne, die den Bunker sofort mit Carter verlassen will, als sie von Zoe hört, aber in dem Moment detonieren die Container bereits und der Weg wird versiegelt. Thorne erzählt Carter, nachdem er ihr das Bild gezeigt hat, dass sie 107 Jahre alt ist und damals mit den Männern zusammengearbeitet hat. Sie weiß nicht, warum sie nicht wie die anderen an den Folgen gestorben ist, aber Carter will, dass sie ihm alles erzählt, was sie weiß, damit sie Zoe helfen können. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie die erste Atombombe dort getestet haben, die ein Nebenprodukt hinterlassen hat. Dieses Nebenprodukt, Element X, sollte von dem Forscherteam untersucht werden, aber sie haben die Nebenwirkungen erst zu spät bemerkt. Der Forschungsleiter Jimmy Perkins hat beschlossen, die Anlage mit dem Element, sich selbst und den anderen beiden Forschern darin zu versiegeln. Die letzten 28 Tage ihres Lebens haben sie an einer Möglichkeit gearbeitet, die Auswirkungen von Element X rückgängig zu machen. Dr. Hendricks arbeitet an einer Möglichkeit, Zane und Jo zu befreien, als Allison ihn auf einige Erdbeben im Umkreis des Militärbunkers anspricht. Er sagt ihnen, dass er den Bunker vor ungefähr einer Stunde versiegelt hat. Während Fargo versucht, einen Zugang zu dem Computersystem im Militärbunker zu bekommen, hat Dr. Hendricks es geschafft, das "Instantanium" um Zanes und Jos Fuß aufzulösen. Henry hat herausgefunden, an welcher Stelle der DNA das Element angreift, benötigt aber mehr davon, um zu testen, wie er den Vorgang rückgängig machen kann. Allison sagt ihm, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen auch extrem müde und schlapp gefühlt hat und Henry will testen, ob sie auch betroffen ist. Thorne und Carter gehen unterdessen durch die Unterlagen der Forscher, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Zoe zu retten. Dabei findet er heraus, dass Thornes richtiger Name Merry Perkins ist und sie die Schwester von Jimmy Perkins war. Für eine Probe des Element X will sie ihn zu dem Lagerraum bringen, sie stellen jedoch fest, dass der Lagerraum durch das "Instantanium" beschädigt wurde und das Element X durch den Boden abläuft. Wenn es das Grundwasser erreicht, würde ganz Eureka von den Nebenwirkungen betroffen sein. Thorne gibt Carter ihr Fläschchen mit Element X, das sie all die Jahre aufbewahrt hat, damit er Zoe retten kann. Während Carter und Thorne im Bunker warten, arbeiten Jo, Zane und Dr. Hendricks daran, den Lüftungsschacht freizulegen, da sie diese Stelle als den Schwachpunkt ausgemacht haben. Carter und Thorne sind glücklich, als sich das "Instantanium" vor dem Lüftungsschacht auflöst und Zane und Jo zu ihnen kommen. Während Henry und Thorne daran arbeiten, ein Heilmittel für Zoe herzustellen, wurden bereits Verunreinigungen des Grundwassers festgestellt und General Mansfield trifft ein und verlangt, dass Carter Thorne an ihn ausliefert, sobald ihre Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt wird. Henry behandelt Zoe mit radioaktiver Strahlung, um den Prozess umzukehren, aber er hat die gesamte Probe verbraucht, um Zoe heilen zu können, und hat keine Möglichkeit, es für die gesamte Stadt herzustellen. Thorne, Allison, Zane und Carter finden heraus, dass die Forscher dabei waren, eine Bombe zu konstruieren, die wie Henrys Behandlung funktioniert. Zane begibt sich in den Militärbunker und entdeckt dort die fertiggestellte Bombe. Er schließt sie an und sie zünden sie von "Global Dynamics" aus. Nach der Detonation testen Zane und Jo das Grundwasser und stellen fest, dass es funktioniert hat. Bevor Zane Allison mitteilt, dass das Grundwasser von Eureka wieder sicher ist, verträgt er sich mit Jo und sie küssen sich. Während Carter und Lexi bei Zoe am Bett sitzen als sie aufwacht, bringt Henry Thorne zum Bus, der sie aus der Stadt herausbringt. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm, weil er es den Leuten erspart hat, dasselbe durchzumachen wie ihr Bruder, und dass er ihr ein neues Leben ermöglicht hat. Allison und Henry treffen sich in seiner Werkstatt, wo die Unterlagen und Leichen aus dem Militärbunker liegen, und sie versichert ihm, dass sie General Mansfield davon überzeugen konnte, dass Thorne alles im Militärbunker vernichtet hat und sie keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über die Forschung mehr haben. Als sie ihn fragt, was bei ihrem Test herausgekommen ist, sagt er ihr, dass sie schwanger ist. Im Café Diem erzählt Allison gerade Carter, dass sie von Nathan schwanger ist, als General Mansfield zu ihnen an den Tisch kommt und Carter feuert, da er Eva Thorne nicht an ihn ausgeliefert und somit einen direkten Befehl missachtet hat.